


entropy

by kakushiro



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nigel loves Adam, adam loves him for it, adam loves nigel, but its all for a reason, cutely manipulative nigel, nigel is actually a softie, nigel is such a slob, nigel wants to cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakushiro/pseuds/kakushiro
Summary: nigel makes a mess out of the living room and adam cleans it up...ornigel wants to cuddle





	entropy

Adam glanced up from the floorboards. Nigel was asleep on the couch, ignorant of the mess that lay on the floor before him. 

Actually, scratch that. He was aware. He just “ _needed a fucking nap_ ”. 

Nothing out of the ordinary. 

—

Nigel peeked out of the corner of his eye at the approaching figure. His curls were fluffed around his face and he seemed to glow more than usual. Nigel felt himself stir and tried to tell away the heat building in his stomach. 

He’d save that for later.

Hopefully. 

—

Adam had just finished collecting the socks surrounding his couch when a warm hand pulled him off balance. His mind and vision spun, until he was staring up at the popcorn ceiling of his apartment, his back pressed into a button-down shirt. 

“Nigel?”

“Yes, darling?” Hands crawled up his sides and struggled to settle on his stomach.

“Why are you holding me?”

“Because I fucking want to.” Nigel grumbled, blowing at the hair on Adam’s head. Adam wriggled in his grasp.

“Can you let me go?”

“No.” Nigel wrapped his arms around Adam’s chest. Adam sighed, and gave in the warmth. His eyes shut and he imagined the stars were shining above them like that had that night in the park. It seemed a century away. It had been a day.

"Can we move to the bed?"

"Fucking yes."

 


End file.
